The Star Games
by FiresofHope
Summary: In the world of the Warrior clans, there is another, separate timeline. In this timeline, the Dark Forest was victorious. The Star Games began. A long time after the first Star Games, we follow along in the story of a young Thunderclan warrior named Skyblaze. And though it will take a lot of effort, and more than a little heartbreak, she will claim her destiny in the Star Games.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

A long, long time ago, there was a terrible war that raged through this land. It was fought between the four clans that still inhabit this place, against the cats of the Dark Forest. The clan cats fought bravely and hopefully, but in the end, the cats of the Dark Forest won.

Tigerstar, the leader of the Dark Forest cats, was once a member of the clans himself, and he knew they would work out a way to overthrow his leadership.

It was then that the Star Games was formed. The Star Games was a show of the ultimate power of the Dark Forest over the clan cats. Each Sun-Circle, each Leaf-fall, each of the clans must offer two toms and two she-cats to fight to the death in an arena high above the clouds, in the Dark Forest itself.

And yet through all this bloodshed, a final victor will emerge. This cat will be granted, honor, sustenance, and most importantly, freedom. He or she will no longer be bound to the ways of the Dark Forest. Most of the general rules still apply, but they are not treated like dirt as the rest of the clan cats are. They are respected by all.

It was long ago the Star Games were formed, yet though the cats of the clans might grow old and die, those of the Dark Forest do not. Tigerstar and his allies still rule over the clans, and the Star Games continue.


	2. Chapter 1: Guards

Author's Note: Just so you know, the story will be based mainly on Skyblaze of Thunderclan, but will occasionally include chapters from other points of view as well.

Skyblaze crept slowly along the ground, careful not to make a sound. A single snapping twig would not only scare off prey, but might alert the guards of her presence as well. If that happened… no, she couldn't bear to think about it.

All of a sudden, a slight rustling noise jolted Skyblaze out of her trance. She whipped her head around to see a bush to her left vibrating softly. Skyblaze sniffed the air. _Mouse! _She lowered into a hunting crouch, the sunlight shining on her pale blue pelt and glimmering in her deep blue eyes.

The bush rustled again.

She pounced.

Skyblaze's paws plunged into the front half of the bush as her hindquarters were still in in the air. There was a satisfying crack, and there was warmth beneath her paws. She'd caught it!

No sooner had pride sprung up in Skyblaze's heart than she heard noise in the forest behind her. Much to loud to be any type of prey, and the smell of mist and rotten meat and dark starlight that met Skyblaze's nose encouraged that notion. The guards! If they found her in the forest, _hunting_ in the forest, they would kill her for sure! _Kill me, _Skyblaze thought, _or worse…_ The sound grew louder, and Skyblaze grabbed her mouse, ran to the nearest tree, and scurried up it like a squirrel.

From the lowest branch of the tree, Skyblaze could see the Dark Forest guards quite well, but this of course meant they could see her quite well, too.

The two cats were both a dark brown, and had a dark, purple-ish haze around them. Both were toms, and it seemed that they were brothers.

"See? Nothing here. What did I tell you?" One of the guards said to the other.

"Quiet!"

There was a pause.

"Can we go back now? I'm hungry!"

"Well, I suppose so. Anything that was here would be gone by now, thanks to you."

The two guards left in the direction of the lake, and several heartbeats later, Skyblaze dropped down from the trees with the mouse in her jaws.

The pale blue she-cat checked her surroundings to make sure the coast was clear, then hurried back to camp.


	3. Chapter 2: Mapleheart

Skyblaze padded into camp with the mouse in her jaws. She walked over in the direction of the warriors' den, but was stopped short by a voice calling across the clearing.

"Hey! Skyblaze! Where were you?"

Skyblaze turned to see a mottled ginger she-cat with a pleasant expression on her face padding in her direction.

"Oh, hey Mapleheart. I was just going to go eat."

Mapleheart tilted her head, her green eyes shining in the sun.

"Where'd you get the mouse?" she asked.

"Oh, I take extras from the Dark Forest cats," Skyblaze said casually. That part was true. She had signed up for extra food on the condition that her chances of being chosen for the Star Games increased. "One of the guards brought it over to me while I was… near the dirtplace." That part wasn't true.

"Oh, well – uh…" Mapleheart glanced around, then turned back to meet Skyblaze's eyes. "Can I have some?" she whispered.

"Oh, sure!" Skyblaze took a large bite, and then slid the mouse over. She wasn't that hungry anyway.

Mapleheart devoured the mouse in a few quick gulps. She licked the fur around her mouth and then turned her attention back to Skyblaze.

"So, have you thought about the starfall tomorrow?" Mapleheart asked Skyblaze.

The starfall was the ceremony in which four cats — two she-cats and two toms — were chosen to represent their clan in the Star Games as entries. First, the Dark Forest representative would pick out possible entries, and then would talk with the leader of the clan until they came to a final decision. The representative would announce the entries and then lead out of camp.

"What do you mean 'thought about it'?" Skyblaze asked Mapleheart.

"I mean, who do you think will be chosen this time?" Mapleheart leaned in close for an answer.

"Well, Ashclaw might. He may be just a young warrior, but he's big and intimidating."

"And Sweetshadow might too. She's always got that weird smile on her face, like she's plotting up a scheme in that little orange head of hers."

"Yeah, well I'm just hoping that I don't get chosen," Skyblaze huffed.

"Well, you might actually stand a chance. I'd probably die in the first night," Mapleheart sighed.

"Well, there's an extremely scarce chance that either of us would be chosen, so there's really no use getting disappointed about thing that might happen if we were."

"Yeah, good point." Mapleheart licked up the last remnants of the mouse from the ground.

"I think I'll go take a nap now," Skyblaze arose and padded over to the warriors' den.

"If Birdflight is still asleep, wake her up and say that…"

Skyblaze ignored the rest of what Mapleheart was yowling across the camp. And she thought. _What if I do get chosen this time? _She only took three extras, one for herself, one for Mapleheart, and one for her brother, Cloudclaw. Skyblaze never took anything Mapleheart said seriously, but she pondered on what she had said about Skyblaze having a chance in the arena. _Well, I guess we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings…_


	4. Chapter 3: Starfall

"Skyblaze, wake up!"

"Whaaa…" Skyblaze opened her eyes to see Mapleheart's bright green eyes staring down at her urgently.

"It's almost time for the starfall! The whole clan is already gathered!"

"It is?" Skyblaze's eyes flew open, and she jumped to her feet.

"Come on!" Mapleheart led her out of the den and to the outskirts of the crowd that was gathered under the highledge. The clan leader, Shrewstar was perched on the ledge, waiting. Shrewstar was a large, muscular tom, with short brown fur. Despite his build and fighting skill, the Thunderclan leader preferred talking to fighting, although he preferred arguing to normal talking as well.

No sooner than Skyblaze and Mapleheart had taken their places in the crowd, a yowl sounded from outside the camp, and a large tortoiseshell she-cat padded in, flanked by two Dark Forest guards.

The tortoiseshell cat was fascinating. She was beautiful, yet she still looked strong enough to take down a fully grown male clan cat. A dark purple haze surrounded her, showing she was from the Dark Forest, but the mist was not nearly as strong as the ones surrounding the guards. Though her face looked kind enough, her amber eyes glittered with malice.

"Mapleshade." Mapleheart whispered to Skyblaze with a hint of disgust in her tone.

Mapleshade was the cat who chose the ones who would be potential entries for the Star Games each year. She was known for being sly and manipulating.

"Ah, Mapleshade." Shrewstar leaped down from the highledge to greet her.

"Shrewstar," Mapleshade said in a high, cold voice.

"Have you decided who the entries will be?"

"I think I have." Mapleshade looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear, then leaned in close and whispered something to Shrewstar.

"But-" Shrewstar protested as Mapleshade finished.

Mapleshade glared at Shrewstar with piercing amber eyes.

"I– yes, yes Mapleshade."

Mapleshade smiled and leaped onto the highledge.

"Shrewstar and I have decided who the entries for this year's Star Games will be," Her amber gaze drifted over each one of the cats. "The first male entry will be…" Here Mapleshade paused for effect. "Bagerclaw!" A huge black-and-white tom stepped forwards with a triumphant look on his face. "The first female entry will be… Sweetpaw!" At this, a tiny, cream-colored she-cat was shoved forwards, with a look of pure terror on her face. "The last male ent–"

"No!" A voice shot through the crowd as a white-and-blue she-cat stepped forward.

"I volunteer!" she shouted.

"You would like to take the place of Sweetpaw?"

"Y–yes. She's just an apprentice. And she–she's also my sister."

"Well then," Mapleshade addressed the clan. "cats of Thunderclan, I give you your first female entry…" Mapleshade looked down at the white-and-blue she-cat. "Your name?"

The she-cat muttered something.

"What was that?"

"My name is Birdsong!" The pale cat announced loudly, her voice trembling.

"Ah, Birdsong, what a lovely name! Thunderclan, I give you your first female entry for the Star Games… Birdsong!"

Not a single cheer was heard.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting on now… for your last male entry… Treefur!" A light brown tom timidly stepped forwards. "And for your last female and final entry for the Star Games…" Mapleshade paused extra long here, for maximum suspense. "Skyblaze!"

Skyblaze was paralyzed for a few seconds. Was that her name? Yes, of course it was. But how? Why? No! This wasn't happening.

But it was. Skyblaze slowly padded forwards. As she met the base of the highledge, she turned to face the crowd. She saw her brother's face, and Mapleheart's, and the pitying faces of all the cats of Thunderclan.

"Cats of Thunderclan, these are your entries for the Star Games!"

And Skyblaze was one of them. She would either be killed an innocent cat, or kill fifteen other innocents. She would go to the Star Games.

**Author's Note: Yay! Hope you liked this chapter! But I didn't make this note just to celebrate. I made it because… I am now accepting OC's for the entries from other clans! To make one, simply fill out this form and post it as a review.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Until the next chapter is up, happy Star Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	5. Chapter 4: Our New Home

**Author's Note: Lots of thanks to CatDragon726 for posting an OC **_**and **_**the very first review! On that same topic, I will stop accepting entry OC's at somewhere around chapter seven or eight, though I will give you a warning as to when the last chance for OC's will be**

"Well, you may all go back to your ordinary business as I escort the entries to where they will be staying for the next few days." Mapleshade leaped down from the highledge and padded out of camp, once for flanked by her guards. The entries followed.

Skyblaze glanced back to the camp, where four cats had stayed behind a little longer than the rest. There was her brother and Mapleheart, little Sweetpaw, and a small brown queen with a shocked look on her face, who must have been Treefur's mother. After a few heartbeats, Skyblaze's brother led Mapleheart back towards the warriors' den, and shot back one final glance at Skyblaze. After that, the small brown queen arose and softly padded over to the nursery. Sweetpaw took one fearful look at Mapleshade and the entries, then scurried away into the apprentices' den.

Skyblaze turned back to the others and realized they were drawing ahead of her. She trotted back up the group and trudged along with the rest of the entries.

Skyblaze turned her head to look at Birdsong, who had her head lowered almost to the ground. "So, Birdsong–"

"No talking back there!" Mapleshade yelled over her shoulder.

Skyblaze immediately straightened up and continued walking in silence.

Before long, she wondered where they might be going. As if the thought had summoned it up, Mapleshade immediately announced, "We're here!"

Skyblaze looked around. Nothing special. Just one spot in the forest. She then realized that the guards had departed. She turned back to Mapleshade, who had her amber eyes fixed on a certain spot in the air. A heartbeat later, she leaped.

At this came something Skyblaze never would have expected. Instead of being drawn back towards the earth and landing on the ground, Mapleshade only dropped part of the way, and about a foxlength above the ground, she stayed in the air, as if she had landed, but on something invisible. As her front paws touched the unseen ground, dark purple mist swirled around her more than ever, and starlight blazed at her paws. All this lasted for only a few heartbeats, then the mist receded to Mapleshade's normal amount, and the starlight dimmed to a twinkle.

"Well come on now, don't be shy!" Mapleshade turned back to the entries.

Bagerclaw went first. He gathered up his haunches and leaped into the air, landing alongside Mapleshade, and with the same dark mist and starlight. Treefur followed, with a little more unease, and much more wobbling on the invisible ground.

Now it was Skyblaze's turn. She took a large breath to relax herself, gathered up her hindquarters as Mapleshade and Bagerclaw had done, then leaped. For a single fleeting heartbeat, she was scared. What would happen when the dark mist surrounded her? What would happen when she landed? Would she even land at all? But she did. Her paws touched the apparently soft invisible ground, and starlight blazed up. Dark mist materialized around her and obscured her vision for a few heartbeats until it cleared.

There was only Birdsong left now. The small blue-and-white she-cat shakily gathered up her strength, then jumped, landing with a small yelp beside the rest of the entries, and swirling with purple mist and starlight once more.

"Now, entries of Thunderclan, follow me to your new home!" Mapleshade padded forth on the unseen ground, with the entries in tow. They seemed to be going uphill, and with each step they took, more starlight swirled around their paws.

After a few silent minutes, the invisible ground took a sharp turn upwards. It was then that a bright white light shone in the sky ahead, and Mapleshade broke into a run. The entries followed suit. It seemed that the further they ran, the closer and brighter the light became, and the faster they were going. Soon enough, Mapleshade and the entries had left the ground behind, and were now almost among the stars. The light was close now — very close, and in a heartbeat it had enveloped them.

The next thing Skyblaze felt was her body crashing unto soft ground. She opened her eyes to see the rest of the entries staggering to their feet as well. She arose unsteadily and gazed around.

Her eyes immediately flew open.

They were in the center of a lush green meadow, surrounded by tall green trees. The sky above was blue as Skyblaze's eyes, and bright with warm white sunlight. Skyblaze smiled for the first time since she was chosen as an entry. This place was amazing.

"Ah, you're awake!" A soft, cold voice cut through the air as a bright white she-cat trotted over to the Thunderclan entries.

"Who are you?" Bagerclaw asked.

"I'm Snowtuft. Mapleshade left to choose the entries for all the other clans, and I am here to escort you to your new home!"

"Where is this place?" Treefur inquired timidly.

"Why, Treefur," Snowtuft apparently knew Treefur's name. "This is Starclan."

"Starclan?" Birdflight looked surprised.

"Why of course! It originally belonged to the Starclan cats, but since the Dark Forest took over, it's our home now, and we use it for the Star Games every year!"

"Well where did Starclan go?" Skyblaze asked.

"Oh, they live with us now! Some of them anyway. The ones that didn't surrender were either killed or made slaves. But don't worry — they're perfectly happy!"

Skyblaze wasn't quite sure that was completely true, but Snowtuft, despite being overly perky, seemed honest enough.

"Now, entries, follow me!" Snowtuft trotted along in the direction in which the meadow was not bordered by trees. The entries followed.

Soon, they arrived at a small dip in the ground. Skyblaze looked over the edge. The inside was covered in heather, and there were four freshly killed enormous rabbits in the center of a circle in which four soft nests were roofed by gorse bushes.

"Is that where we'll be staying?" asked Skyblaze.

"Hm?" Snowtuft looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, no. That's for the Windclan entries!"

Skyblaze took once last glance at the ditch, then ran to catch up with Snowtuft and the others.

Before long, they turned to enter the forest, and soon after that, they stopped at another dip in the ground. Snowtuft led the entries down and gave them a small smile.

Skyblaze smiled as well. She had thought the meadow was great.

The inside of the ditch was circular and huge, with four squirrels and four mice lying at the center, both with their unappetizing tails cut off. Surrounding them, at the edges of the dip in the ground, were four dens, each with soft leaves and heaps of moss, and each with a huge, leafy bush to keep out rain. (Though Skyblaze was almost sure it never rained here)

"Welcome," said Snowtuft. "To your new home."

**Author's Note: Yay! Private forest kitty suite in Starclan with a bunch of mice and squirrels to eat! Yeah, I know there was an author's note at the beginning, but I've gotta ask a separate question. I don't know who to make the interviewer for the Star Games entries! If you've got an idea, or you just want to see what the choices are, go to my profile page and vote there. Until I see you again, happy Star Games and may the odds be ever n your favor!**


	6. Chapter 5: Wolftail

**Ugh! Sorry about the wait for this chapter! I've been really busy lately, so I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, please take a vote on the poll on my profile, and post reviews! An OC or two wouldn't hurt either, and speaking of reviews and OC's…**

Skyblaze could simply not get to sleep.

Well, if you think about it, it wasn't that surprising. Really, she _had_ just been chosen in the starfall, been blasted by starlight, and formally welcomed in to starclan on the same day. But shouldn't that have just tired her out?

Skyblaze looked up through the tangled branches above her head and through the forest canopy beyond. _Stars are bright tonight… _ she almost slapped herself on the face. _ Well of course the stars are bright! It's starclan, mousebrain! _Hm, starclan… Skyblaze thought on that for a while. _It's as if I've already been accepted in here for my death. _Mapleheart's words shot into her mind. _"You might actually have a chance!" _But she was just joking around then, saying things she didn't mean just like Mapleheart always did. She could be so annoying sometimes. But Skyblaze missed her still. She missed everyone. Mapleheart, her brother, Shrewstar, that fat old elder who still called her Skypaw, and Skyblaze was surprised to find herself missing even Mapleshade. _How crazy has this day made me? _Skyblaze stared mournfully up at the stars once more.

_I think I might go for a walk… _Yes, that would be a good idea. Skyblaze arose quietly from her nest and began to pad out of the ditch. She could hear Bagerclaw's loud snores, and suppressed a chuckle.

Soon she was in the forest.

The fresh night wind rippled across Skyblaze's whiskers, and mouth-watering scents of forest animals graced her nose.

She ran faster and faster, leaving all her worries stumbling in the pathway far behind. She began to make out the edge of the forest after a few minutes, and she quickened even more. Skyblaze burst out of the forest and sprinted across the meadow. She had been running for quite a while when she spotted a small rocky outcrop looming out of a patch of heather ahead. She slowed to a trot and padded up to the rock.

Skyblaze settled herself down on the rocky outcrop. She always felt better when she was alone, and maybe it would be easier to fall asleep here. The cold of the stone pressed against her stomach, but she soon warmed up.

Skyblaze sighed. _I'll probably be dead by the end of the moon. _ It was unlikely she would get out alive, and she had no longer had any faith in Mapleheart's words. The pale she-cat looked up into the sky, and was instantly astounded.

_The stars… _Skyblaze was no longer in the forest, under the heavy canopy of trees. It was no longer the beginning of the night, and now she could see the stars clear. _There's too many to count! _She thought as her eyes were absorbed by the sky. The dark, velvety sea overhead was shining with stars. They looked as if they were frozen in the middle of some heavenly dance, swirling in spirals and ribbons, some scattered across the sky, others bunched close in tight groups.

"Umm… excuse me?"

Skyblaze whirled around in the direction of the voice that had just spoken.

"Uh… hi. I'm Wolftail."

A bright silver tom with white paws stood in the heather just behind Skyblaze.

"Um... are you listening?" Wolftail spoke.

"Wha– oh, yeah, uh… sorry. What did you say your name was again?" Skyblaze had been caught by surprise by the silver tom's appearance, and hadn't payed much atteantion up until now.

"My name's Wolftail. Wolftail of Riverclan."

"Mine's Skyheart. I'm from Thunderclan." Skyblaze spoke a heartbeat too soon, and cursed herself in her mind. She'd just given out valuable information to a complete stranger!

"Well then, nice to meet you Skyheart. Mind if I join you up on that rock?"

"Yeah… sure."

Wolftail leaped up onto the rocky outcrop and settled himself down a respectable distance away, which was a real lifesaver for Skyheart.

They sat there for a while, Wolftail staring up at the stars, and Skyblaze going over tactics in her head.

Skyblaze had been struggling to remember the brief lessons the medicine cat had given the warrior apprentices, when a voice interrupted her concentration.

"So how well do you think you'll do in the games?"

"What do you mean by that?" Skyblaze asked rather harshly.

"I mean how long do you think you'll last? I certainly won't for long."

"Well, I don't think I will either, but I have a friend who thinks I stand a chance. I'm a pretty good hunter, and I suspect I'm alright fighting, even though I hardly ever do. I'm absolutely terrible at everything else." Skyblaze sighed. "But why did you say you didn't think you'd last long?"

Wolftail flopped his head down on the rock. "Beacause I won't."

"But why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm horrible at everything I try to do, and everyone says I'm too quiet and secretive for my own good. On top of that, whenever I become friends with someone, they stab me in the back! It's bad enough already, but in the games it's much more common, and the stabbing of backs is litteral."

"Oh…" Skyblaze suddenly felt sorry for the silver tom. "Well… you're a Riverclan cat. Can't you swim?"

"I guess so. It's accually what I'm best at, but even that's not much."

"Come on, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'll do…" Skyblaze searched for the right word. "fine. You'll do fine."

"Hm… thanks…" Wolftail rested his head back down on the rock.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, at the end of which Wolftail promptly stood up.

"Well, I'll better be going. If anyone from my clan wakes up, they'll think I've run off." He jumped down from the rock, and began to pad away.

"Oh, and Skyblaze?"

Skyblaze lifted her head.

"Thank you." At this, the silver tom padded off into the night.


End file.
